Mister Miracle Pilot
by Evan Vaughn
Summary: A pilot script for a Mister Miracle Miniseries, preferably on the DC Universe streaming platform.


Title: Mister Miracle Pilot

Credit: By Evan Rodriguez

Author: Based on Jack Kirby's Fourth World Saga

Draft date: 21.02.2019

EXT. DEEP SPACE ROCK - DAY

A planet, no more than a rock covered in dirt, has three suns around it so that it's never night. The planet is called;

SUPER: Yuga-6

A strange space craft goes down towards Yuga-6. The ship is massive. But then again, it has to be for what happens next...

EXT. YUGA-6 DESERT - DAY

A shirtless boy stands with his great-uncle STEPPENWOLF, and an army of bug soldiers behind them. PARADEMONS. These creatures are bred for war, not a peace summit. They anxiously scratch themselves and fly in circles when they see the ship land in the distance. The army of NEW GENESIS comes out to greet them about a hundred yards off.

Steppenwolf looks bored. Standing still so long is not in this man's nature. The shirtless boy is fair skinned and red headed, and he exudes arrogance. The boy's name...ORION.

ORION

Finally.

Out of the New Genesis ship pours a hundred or more, armed to the teeth. Their clothing is of antiquity, or middle ages, but more advanced somehow. Everything they use is more advanced. A man with a full beard takes his son by the hand. He almost doesn't want to let go. The boy's name is SCOT, he's no more than 12. His father is IZAYA.

ORION

Why did *my* father not come?

STEPPENWOLF

Because he knows you can stand without him.

Scot and Izaya are crying, but Izaya less so.

SCOT

I-I...I don't want to go... Please don't make me...

IZAYA

You need to be brave, son. Be brave for me. Be brave for your mother. Be brave for New Genesis.

He hugs the boy. The people of New Genesis look on sadly. Izaya lets go first. Orion looks down his nose.

ORION

Look at them. Pathetic.

STEPPENWOLF

Indeed.

IZAYA

It's time, Scot. You need to walk.

Scot puts one foot in front of the other on his way to Steppenwolf. Orion marches proudly towards his enemy. The two meet in the middle, and Orion sees Scot's tears.

ORION

You cry? Apokolips will eat you alive while I tear your home apart from the inside.

Scot looks like he's about to punch him.

ORION (CONT'D)

Go ahead. Make my day, whelp.

Orion walks past him towards Izaya. Scot makes it to Steppenwolf and the ship he came in leaves without him. He looks terrified.

Steppenwolf grins.

STEPPENWOLF

You are Highfather's first born?

Scot nods.

STEPPENWOLF (CONT'D)

Ha ha! What are you crying for? I'm not going to do anything to you, but Granny on the other hand...

He grabs Scot by the throat and picks him up so that they're very close.

STEPPENWOLF (CONT'D)

Granny will have some fun with you...

INT. VAN - DAY

Scot wakes up with a start. He's an adult now, in the back of a van...

EXT. VAN - DAY

SUPER: New Mexico, Middle of Nowhere

A car passes the van which is parked just off the road. There's desert for miles.

INT. VAM - DAY

Scot wipes his face and puts on his pants. His back and chest are covered in scars and burns, yet he still maintains an athletic form. Scot's been working out.

But his name is not Scot anymore, it's...

SCOTT FREE

His driver's license sits on the dashboard in his wallet.

Scott puts his shoes on and hops in the driver seat. His phone is finished charging as he keys the ignition, and sets off down the road.

He checks his phone, he has three missed calls and three voicemail messages, all from the same person, OBERON.

SCOTT

Damn Obie, wait for me to wake up first.

CUT TO:

EXT. DESERT ROAD - DAY

Scott approaches a sign that reads; ALBUQUERQUE IN 50 MILES.

INT. VAN - DAY

Scott is brushing his teeth as he drives, he sees the sign.

SCOTT

Making good time.

He checks the voicemail.

OBERON (O.S.)

Hey, Scott! You were supposed to be here twelve hours ago for rehearsals. Call me back!

SCOTT

Or not.

Next message.

OBERON (O.S.)

Motherfucker! If you do this shit to me again I swear I'll shove my foot so far up your...

Scott goes to the next message. Oberon is much calmer in this one.

OBERON (O.S.)

Hey Scott. Shilo's gonna be your stand in tonight. Don't even bother coming.

Scott spits out the window.

SCOTT

What?!

He immediately calls Oberon.

INT. VENUE - DAY

A circus tent in the middle of an empty lot is prepping for tonight's events.

The stage support crew are setting up the trap that SHILO will be breaking out of tonight. SHILO NORMAN is an African American teenager who's spent his whole life preparing for this moment. His chance to shine. They're strapping him into the restraints for an empty audience. OBERON is the diminutive agent overseeing the preparations when he gets the call.

OBERON

Excuse me, boys.

SHILO

Is it Scott?

OBERON

Don't worry about him, this is your moment.

Shilo nods and Oberon excuses himself. He looks at caller ID, of course it's Scott. He answers the phone.

OBERON

Fuck do you want?

SCOTT (O.S.)

Fuck do you think, Obie?

OBERON

No no no. Enough with the cutie nickname. It's Oberon. Like the king in Shakespeare.

INTERCUT WITH:

INT. VAN - DAY

The van is speeding down the street on it's way to Albuquerque.

SCOTT

I don't really give a fuck right now. Shilo is not fucking stealing my gig.

OBERON

Sorry, but you gave that gig up when you decided to pull your usual no call no show bullshit.

SCOTT

I'm sorry! I didn't know it was gonna take me this long.

OBERON

Then you take the tour bus like everybody else. You stay on tour and on time like everybody else. You fucking pick up the phone like everybody else! Had you answered just ONE of my calls this could have been avoided.

SCOTT

I know, but I'm here now.

OBERON

You're sitting outside? Then come on in.

SCOTT

I'm almost there.

Oberon can hear the car speeding.

OBERON

It sounds to me like you're not. It sounds to me like you're fucking speeding.

SCOTT

Shilo is not...

OBERON

No. Shut the fuck up and listen for once in you're fucking life!

The other guys can hear him cussing out Scott.

OBERON (CONT'D)

Now, I tried. I really tried to be nice. The first time this happened I thought hey, maybe it's just an honest mistake. Maybe it'll never happen again. Second time it happened, I thought hey, he probably deserves the rest. He's been working so hard. Then it happened a third time. And again, and again, and again, and again, and again. And you wanna know something? Even after that first time I knew, I knew you were just jerking me off...

SCOTT

Thanks for that visual.

OBERON

No, fuck you. You don't get to make jokes and think I'm not gonna be pissed. It's over Scott. We're done. Shilo's my client now.

SCOTT

Oh yeah, well I hope Shilo doesn't fucking get himself killed... Or better yet, maybe he should! Maybe then you'll know how good you had it with me!

OBERON

I'm feeling better already hanging up on you.

SCOTT

Hanging up...Hello? Hello?...Motherfucker hung up on me!

CUT TO:

Scott makes it to Albuquerque, still speeding, and a police siren flares up behind him. He looks at his mirror and groans.

CUT TO:

EXT. VENUE - NIGHT

A line has formed outside where people are buying tickets to get in.

The sign shows what they're here to see;

A NIGHT OF WONDER: COME SEE THE AMAZING MISTER MIRACLE!

The people pour in.

INT. VENUE BACKSTAGE - NIGHT

The jugglers and clowns are getting ready while Shilo puts on his costume. It's modeled after the one Scott usually wears...red green and yellow. He's never been the main event before, so he's really hyper. Oberon comes back to see him.

OBERON

Alright, Shilo. This is it.

SHILO

This is it. Whoo! Alright...yeah.

OBERON

You still feeling bad about Scott?

SHILO

I've never fully been in the spotlight before. I've always just been his assistant.

OBERON

You're gonna be fine. You've been training for this remember? If Scott really wanted to be here, he'd be here already. So just go out there and knock their socks off!

Shilo smiles.

INT. VENUE - NIGHT

The crowd awaits with bated breath.

ANNOUNCER

And, unfortunately...Our usual Mister Miracle couldn't make it tonight.

Several people sound disappointed.

ANNOUNCER

But, we've got someone just as good! From the Slums of Metropolis all the way to the high stage, give it up for the new Mister Miracle, Shilo Norman!

Shilo comes out wearing Scott's usual red green and yellow costume. The crowd seems impressed with how easily he fits into the suit.

ANNOUNCER

And he'll be doing...the wheel of death!

Shilo spins the wheel that has various methods of execution written on it.

INT. POLICE STATION CELL - NIGHT

Scott can see the whole thing from his cell in the police station. Scott lays down on the cot, refusing to watch the rest. It'll only upset him.

He is is scared to go to sleep. But eventually, he has to close his eyes. And he dreams...

EXT. APOKOLIPS - NIGHT

A planet cast in eternal night. The only light source is the core, which is exposed through several massive holes in the ground going all the way to the center. The holes produce tornadoes of fire and brimstone. The surface of the planet is a gargantuan industrial complex. This place is truly hell.

SUPER: Apokolips, Home of Darkseid

INT. ALIEN TRAIN - NIGHT

Back to Scot's childhood. Scot has been shaved bald, and rides on the subway of death with aliens of all shapes, sizes, and colors. The stench decay and misery hangs in the air. Scot is the only one who refuses to look outside.

EXT. HAPPINESS HOME - ESTABLISHING SHOT - NIGHT

The camp is enormous, like a castle but even larger. The slaves inside are whipped and beg for mercy. They work non stop, but the Parademons watch the new arrivals as the train comes to a stop right outside Happiness Home.

Scot sees a giant banner that reads;

GRANNY LOVES YOU

One of the alien creatures, a tiny one at that, runs for his life. He doesn't get far before a parademon pounces on top of him and bites his head off. Scot gasps in fear and disgust. The alien behind him bumps into him as he stops.

PARADEMON

Keep moving, worm!

Scot is whipped in the arm and runs to catch up with the others. He looks back at the alien who is still being eaten, piece by piece.

INT. SLAVES QUARTERS - NIGHT

Scot sits along the wall with all the other alien species Darkseid has conquered. There are many of them, and no beds to lay them on.

They eat the scraps of food parademons throw through the bars, like sheep in their trough. Scot is hungry and is about to take a bite when...

VOICE (O.S.)

Don't eat the food.

SCOT

...Who said that?

He looks around and finds no one speaking or looking at him. Scot tastes the food on his finger and spits it out in disgust.

CUT TO:

Scot can't sleep like all the others, who fight each other over space. An older woman comes to watch the prisoners, bringing with her three younger girls. Scot finds one of them attractive. He tries to hide his feelings for BARDA, but she knows that stare.

BARDA

That one. Is he from New Genesis? We never get any from there.

GRANNY

Yes. Granny will have fun with this one.

Another girl, STOMPA, is more built than the other girls, and more blunt.

STOMPA

I say we just stomp him.

LASHINA

You just want to stomp everything. No finesse, no sense of grace.

BARDA

Why does he look at me like that?

GRANNY

Is he in love?

They all laugh at Scot's expense. Scot looks down at his feet.

Granny looks at a parademon.

GRANNY (CONT'D)

Bring him out.

The parademon goes in and steps on all the other inmates to get to Scot. Scot is ready to fight back, but his hits land to no effect. The parademon simply grabs him by the arm and drags him towards the door.

SCOT

Let go of me!

GRANNY

No need to struggle now, Granny's got you.

She holds his hand, and he tries to bite her. She slaps him across the face, much to the amusement of the girls.

STOMPA

Stomp him next!

LASHINA

Tear out his teeth!

BARDA

Dominate him!

GRANNY

Now, Furies. That would be no way to treat our guest. He is the son of Highfather, our most powerful enemy. He is deserving of your respect.

BARDA

What is there to respect about him? He is weak.

GRANNY

Yes, but we will mold him to be strong for us. Won't you help us fight the evil father who threw you away like nothing? Won't you help us take his power from him, and strip him of his title?

SCOT

...Never. I'll never join you, you evil old hag!

GRANNY

You wound Granny...But not as much as Granny's going to wound you.

They all laugh at him as Granny Goodness drags Scot towards her torture chamber.

INT. X-PITS - NIGHT

There's an operating table and various alien tools and weapons strewn about.

SCOT

No! Please, no!

GRANNY

HA ha ha hah ha ha ha ha ha!

She throws him on the table.

INT. POLICE STATION CELL - MORNING

The cop is back, and rocking Scott awake. He shoots up, totally alert.

COP

Time to go. You've served your time.

SCOTT

What time is it?

COP

Time to go...You've served your time. I suggest you try Mannie's Family Restaurant. Their pancakes are the best in town.

SCOTT

...Yeah, I guess I'll do that. Where's my van?

COP

Oh, about that...

SCOTT

What? What happened?!

COP

Some guys got in our impound lot last night.

SCOTT

What!? You know I can sue you for this, right?

COP

Relax, they didn't steal it...but...

INT. IMPOUND LOT - DAY

Scott stares at his van in disbelief. It's been spray painted all over, and not even well. This graffiti is Amateurish at best. Mostly just dicks.

SCOTT

Son of a bitch.

INT. MANNIE'S RESTAURANT - DAY

A gentleman with a prosthetic hand sits at the bar drinking his coffee. Scott walks in and sits in the corner of the bar waiting for service. The gentleman looks at him quizzically. We'll call this gentleman STEEL, due to the metal hand.

STEEL

You stink.

Scott looks at him.

SCOTT

Come again?

STEEL

You smell. Bad.

SCOTT

Sorry. Haven't had the chance to shower in...

He counts the days on his fingers.

SCOTT (CONT'D)

Damn near five days now. I've been on the road all week.

STEEL

Sightseeing?

SCOTT

Working.

STEEL

What do you do?

The waitress comes up to Scott.

WAITRESS

What can I get for you?

She tries hard to ignore the smell.

SCOTT

I'll try a plate of your pancakes. Hear they're the best.

WAITRESS

You heard right. Anything to drink?

SCOTT

Coffee, please. And keep it coming.

WAITRESS

You got it.

She walks to the back kitchen.

SCOTT

Sorry, what were we talking about?

STEEL

Your job.

SCOTT

I got fired yesterday.

STEEL

No shit? What did you do?

SCOTT

I was late.

STEEL

Yeah, that'll do it. What job did you have, though?

SCOTT

I was an escape artist.

STEEL

Like in a circus?

SCOTT

Yeah, I mostly work in the traveling circus.

STEEL

Who the fuck still goes to the circus? It's not 1971.

SCOTT

Funny.

STEEL

How so?

SCOTT

That's the year I was born.

The waitress comes back with his coffee.

SCOTT (CONT'D)

Thank you.

WAITRESS

You're welcome. Those pancakes will be ready real soon.

SCOTT

Cool.

She walks to greet another customer.

STEEL

Bullshit.

SCOTT

Sorry?

STEEL

There's no way you're fifty.

SCOTT

What? Oh... Ha ha ha! Yeah, I guess you got me. I wasn't born in '71. That's just what it says on my ID.

He was born long before that.

STEEL

Don't try to bullshit a bullshitter.

They share a laugh.

SCOTT

Is that your job?

STEEL

In a way. I work for the government.

SCOTT

That's incredibly vague.

STEEL

Well, if I told you more I'd have to kill you.

Scott laughs. Steel just stares. They both go quiet. Then Steel laughs, followed by Scott.

SCOTT

Good one. That was good.

STEEL

I do my best.

SCOTT

Yeah, I've always wanted a job with a little security.

STEEL

Well my job means that literally.

SCOTT

I was thinking more along the lines of a mailman. Low stress, low risk.

STEEL

It is certainly low risk. Unlike your profession. What do they, tie you up?

SCOTT

Like Harry Houdini.

STEEL

Yeah, didn't he die doing one of those?

SCOTT

Well, technically yeah, but...

STEEL

But? But nothing, kid. He died doing that stupid shit.

SCOTT

Well thanks for calling my life's work stupid shit.

STEEL

Well it is. You don't have any life skills doing that, you don't get paid that much, and your life expectancy plummets.

SCOTT

I have plenty of life skills, the pay depends on the person, and I've done fine so far.

STEEL

Right. Sorry, I just...It seems dumb to me, that's all. No offense.

SCOTT

A little taken.

The pancakes come out.

SCOTT (CONT'D)

Thank you.

WAITRESS

You're welcome, handsome.

SCOTT

Handsome...

STEEL

What are you thinkin?

SCOTT

I just got an idea. Some people have told me I've got a face for TV but I never took it seriously. I just stuck to what I was good at.

STEEL

Okay, so you're gonna become an actor now?

SCOTT

Why not? I've already got stunt experience. Now all I need is a platform to get some attention since my manager and I split ways.

STEEL

You can't just get a new manager?

SCOTT

No, it doesn't work like that. Managers talk, so I'll need to get their attention back in a big bad way...

STEEL

So you're gonna do what exactly?

SCOTT

I'm gonna perform on the news.

STEEL

Wow. You are crazy.

SCOTT

I had a rough childhood...Hey, what was your name again?

STEEL

You wouldn't believe me even if I told you.

SCOTT

Now I have to know.

STEEL

(Sigh)

Sargent.

SCOTT

Sergeant? Are you serious?

STEEL

Everyone asks that. I'm always serious.

SCOTT

I'm Scott, "always serious".

Sargent stifles a chuckle.

STEEL

Well, have fun with that.

SCOTT

Oh trust me, I will.

CUT TO:

The van drives off from the Restaurant. Steel waits until the waitress is out of earshot before he gets on his phone. He dials a number and someone answers.

STEEL

Yeah, I saw him. He definitely possesses the asset. He wants to be on TV, so make it happen.

INT. VAN - NIGHT

Scott drives along the road, grass all around him, heading to a sign;

METROPOLIS 100 MILES

Scott is doing his best not to fall asleep. He's listening to a song, *Don't Lie to Me* by Stompy Jones. He's singing along to keep himself awake.

SCOTT

Don't lie to me. I wanna know.

Don't lie to me. I wanna know.

Tell me who's been tending your garden, I wanna know.

Don't lie to me. I wanna know.

Tell me who's been tending your garden, I wanna know.

Tell him your daddy's come home...

He's falling asleep, he misses the next lyric and slips the wheel a little to the right. Scott snaps awake and screams weakly.

SCOTT

Tell me who's been eating in your kitchen, I wanna know...

The music becomes a blur, muffled by the sound of Scott's own thoughts.

Images flash in his mind. The table, the shocks, the scalpel, the blood.

Granny's laugh.

And Scott sees her. Granny Goodness standing before him in the road. He lurches the vehicle to the right and crashes into a tree.

RADIO

Tell me who's been minding your children, I wanna know.

Scott is now fully alert. He jumps out of the van, ready for a fight but...

It was just a deer. The animal runs off into the woods behind it and Scott feels like an idiot.

RADIO

Tell him your good man's home. And you don't have to go to work no more...

Scott cuts off the engine and the radio goes off with it. Scott slams the steering wheel with his head, repeatedly. He shouts in anger and finally climbs back into his bed, crashing there for the night. His heart is racing but he knows he can't drive any further under his condition. He doesn't want to sleep, doesn't want to dream. He knows dreams only lead him back to that dark place, but he dreams anyway...

INT. SLAVES QUARTERS - NIGHT

Scot is a teen now, and he looks like he hasn't eaten or slept in months. Perhaps they could do that to him, he is of New Genesis after all.

The aliens who surround him are different now. All the others had been turned or killed. Scot is trapped in his own thoughts when Granny Goodness comes to the door and opens it. The other prisoners know better than to try and escape. Scot knows better than to try and resist any longer, he gets up when he sees her and heads her way. He already knows what's in store but he goes anyway. The alternative is much worse. He walks with a slight slump in his step.

INT. STAIRWELL - NIGHT

Granny leads Scot down a flight of stairs towards another flight of stairs.

Scot is almost afraid to ask.

SCOT

We've never gone down here before. Where are we going?

GRANNY

No funny ideas, now. You'll know soon enough.

This fills Scot with dread. He knows he can escape now, but what then? He continues to go with her.

INT. GREAT ROOM - NIGHT

Granny takes Scot to a huge room filled with various gadgets and a chair in the middle.

A squat little man in a monocle readies his gloves.

SCOT

Who are you?

GRANNY

That is Virman Vundabar. One of Granny's other students with children of his own now.

VIRMAN

Vun Child. Vun Child is enough... Scot, ya? You vill be ze first to test my new machine.

Scot already knows what she wants him to do.

SCOT

What will it do to me?

GRANNY

To you? Nothing violent. It will simply show you the truth. Do you wish to see your father again?

SCOT

I...I don't know anymore.

GRANNY

The chair will show you how he lives now. What he's doing without you.

CUT TO:

Scot is strapped into the chair and Granny pulls the switch.

Scot sees it...

INT. HIGHFATHER'S LIVING QUARTERS - DAY

Scot sees through the eyes of someone else.

Highfather's room is just as Scot remembered it. Ornate, beautiful, and simple. It brings Scot a modicum of peace. Then a plate hits the wall, shattering upon impact.

Scot sees Orion in the mirror. Older now than when they last met, but still clearly the same. He's fighting with the royal guards. Is this the takeover he promised?

Orion's eyes glow red as he throws a man through a solid wall and blasts another with his laser eyes, almost killing him. Then Izaya arrives. HIGHFATHER.

IZAYA

You need to stop.

ORION

I'll kill you!

IZAYA

It was just a drink.

ORION

It was cold! I hate you, I'll kill every last one of you!

He throws a punch at Highfather, who blocks it effortlessly. Regardless of how powerful Orion is, Izaya is more so.

IZAYA

You have been difficult ever since we met. But that all changes today.

ORION

You still think you can tame me? Nothing can tame the power of Darkseid's heir! You hear me?! Nothing!

He throws a punch with his other hand, which is also blocked.

IZAYA

Do it now!

Military Commander GIDEON rushes into the room and places a helmet on the boy's head. It beeps and whirs as it comes to life.

GIDEON

Mother Box! Contain!

The thing powers up and Orion's eyes return to normal. He looks shocked at the madness he's caused.

ORION

What have you done to me?

IZAYA

I tamed you. With this Mother Box sealing your power, it also caps your father's rage.

ORION

What have I done? I don't...

IZAYA

Don't worry, son. Everything's going to be alright.

ORION

But I'm not your son.

Izaya hugs the boy, who looks shocked. This is the first hug he ever received.

IZAYA

You are now.

Scot begins crying. This is worse than any torture Granny has done yet.

INT. SLAVES QUARTERS - NIGHT

Scot sleeps on the floor when a part of the wall slides open, revealing a hole. He sees an old man peeking through. He motions for Scot to come over.

OLD MAN

(whispering)

Come here.

Scot shakes his head. The old man groans and comes through the hole, walking his way over the bodies of the sleeping towards Scot, who backs away.

OLD MAN (CONT'D)

(whispering)

I don't have time for this. A guard could walk by at any minute.

Scot is about to scream when the old man covers his mouth.

OLD MAN (CONT'D)

(whispering)

Come with me if you want to live. Your choice.

He goes back to where the hole is and Scot reluctantly follows. They're both in the tunnel now.

OLD MAN (CONT'D)

(whispering)

Close it.

SCOT

(whispering)

I don't know how.

The old man reaches over and closes the hole just when a guard walks into view. The dumb parademon looks over the slumbering slaves and doesn't notice anyone missing before moving on to the next room.

INT. TUNNEL - NIGHT

Pitch black until The Old Man pulls out a device the size of a wallet, which casts a light throughout the tunnel.

OLD MAN

You are from New Genesis as well, yes?

SCOT

Yes.

OLD MAN

I am too. We need to stick together if we're going to survive.

He makes his way down the tunnel, but Scot doesn't move. He's petrified.

OLD MAN

What's the matter?

SCOT

Is this another one of Granny's tricks?

OLD MAN

What? No!

SCOT

Every time I try to escape, she's always ten steps ahead of me. She tricks me every time. There is no way out she hasn't thought of.

OLD MAN

You're wrong. I escaped.

SCOT

How do I know you're not leading me into a trap? How do I know we won't get caught and tortured?

OLD MAN

...I suppose you don't. But if you truly have lost all hope. If you truly believe there's no winning here...Go back. I have no use for someone like you. I'll find someone else, and you'll never see me again.

The Old Man continues down the tunnel. Scot looks back and forth.

SCOT

Wait up!

The Old Man waits for him and smiles.

INT. UNDERGROUND NETWORK - NIGHT

The tunnel leads to an big underground tube, where no one has been in centuries.

The Old Man and Scot can finally stand in here. Old Man fixes his back.

OLD MAN

All that crawling is no good for me. I'm too old.

SCOT

Who are you?

OLD MAN

Oh, where are my manners? I am Himon of New Genesis. And you are Scot of New Genesis if I'm not mistaken.

SCOT

Yes.

OLD MAN

What's the matter Scot? Lighten up.

SCOT

Sorry.

Himon rolls his eyes and continues down the tube. Scot looks around at the skeletons lining the place.

SCOT (CONT'D)

What happened here?

OLD MAN

This is where they used to put the naughty ones. They don't use this network anymore, not sure why. But it's convenient for people like us.

SCOT

Right.

They round a corner and come to an intersection of tubes. A giant wolf's outline can be seen in the distance. It snarls.

The wolf lunges for them, and the both of them jump out of the way.

HIMON

Run for it!

Himon runs down one tube, and the wolf blocks Scot from following. Scot has to run down the other tube.

The wolf catches up instantly and pins Scot face down.

SCOT

Wait, please don't hurt me?!

WOLF

And why not?

SCOT

...Wait, you speak?

WOLF

Aye. I am Sirius, guardian of this labyrinth. It has been a long time since I've seen the light.

As if on cue, Himon comes running back and pounces on the wolf's back. It shakes him off effortlessly and Himon falls right next to Scot with the box still in his hand, producing light.

SIRIUS

The light is nothing to me now but blinding.

His eyes struggle to adjust.

SIRIUS

And once you die, I will be plunged into the dark once more.

SCOT

Who would do this to you? Leave you in here like this.

SIRIUS

Lord Darkseid. He assigns everyone their purpose here. I, as one of the Old Ones, was spared for my usefulness to him. He had me watch over the slaves who were to be punished, in exchange for my life.

SCOT

That's terrible.

SIRIUS

You must understand, why I can't let you live.

SCOT

No. No, I refuse to accept that. You're one of the Old Ones, your power must be greater than his!

SIRIUS

Alas, I have tried and failed to resist. Darkseid is nothing if not an excellent combatant. He knows all our weaknesses...In truth, I don't want to kill you.

HIMON

Well that's a relief, we'll just be on our way...

SIRIUS

However...

Himon groans.

SIRIUS (CONT'D)

You must kill me to pass.

SCOT

What?

SIRIUS

End my life, so that I no longer live in the shame of what I have done. The countless lives I have ended here. The pain I have wrought.

SCOT

No. I can't do it.

SIRIUS

Why not? I am your enemy, your obstacle. I know the way out.

HIMON

Do you now? It just so happens I also know the way out.

SIRIUS

Then how did you not know about me?

HIMON

Well...I...huh. Not sure. I could have sworn this whole place was mapped out.

SIRIUS

Whomever made the map is wrong...Everything in this maze changes. We are in the Necropolis, an ever shifting city on Apokolips...Some say it is sentient.

HIMON

A sentient city? Don't be absurd!

SIRIUS

It would explain...

SCOT

Why I can never escape!

SIRIUS

Indeed. Like the ground itself is listening.

SCOT

Help us. Come with us.

SIRIUS

I cannot.

SCOT

Why not? You can still change! What you've done isn't who you are.

SIRIUS

I am sorry. I will not be joining you. Go down this way...

He points with his head.

SIRIUS (CONT'D)

Never return here, or I will kill you in the dark.

EXT. APOKOLIPS - NIGHT

The planet's surface is a maelstrom of torment, slaves being worked to the bone and parademons flying in droves overhead. Himon peeks his head out of the tube, they're far away from Granny Goodness and her castle.

HIMON

Come on, let's go.

He runs out and takes cover behind an adjacent building, Scot not far behind him.

SCOT

We shouldn't have left him down there!

HIMON

What were we to do? He didn't want to come and even if he did, it's not like we could hide something that big.

Himon peeks his head out of the corner, no guards. He runs to the next piece of cover, Scot right beside him.

SCOT

It still feels wrong.

HIMON

Then by all means, go back.

SCOT

I think I'd better stick with you.

HIMON

That's the spirit.

EXT. BUSY WALKWAY - NIGHT

The pair make it to a street. No one has vehicles on this planet but the prisoner transports. The crowds move like poorly oiled machinery, all going to the next work station. Parademons are pretty lax here, the slaves obey regardless of supervision.

HIMON (CONT'D)

Try to blend in.

SCOT

Shouldn't be too hard.

The two of them weave through the crowd, heading to their next destination.

SCOT

Where are we going?

HIMON

Slaves aren't supposed to talk.

He looks at a parademon in the distance.

SCOT

Right, sorry.

A parademon notices Scot. It screeches like a siren and swoops down to grab him. Himon grabs Scot by the hand and they start running.

The parademons start swarming, and chase them down every alley, every walkway. Nothing escapes their view. Scot follows Himon blindly into and out of a building filled with parademons.

Eventually, the two are cornered by the bug soldiers. Himon smiles and pushes against the wall behind them, a hole opens up beneath them and they both fall in, the hole closing above them. The parademons scratch and claw at the ground, too stupid to replicate what he did.

INT. TUNNEL - NIGHT

Himon turns on the light again and they begin walking down.

HIMON

We're almost there now.

SCOT

What is that thing you're holding anyway?

HIMON

You've never seen one of these before? I thought you were from New Genesis.

SCOT

I am, but...

HIMON

(Sigh)

This...

He shows Scot the device.

HIMON (CONT'D)

Is called a Mother Box. We build them, and use them for all kinds of things. Chiefly teleportation.

He continues walking.

SCOT

Can it take you anywhere?

HIMON

Yes it can.

SCOT

Can it...can it take me home?

HIMON

Only if you say please.

Scot can't believe what he's hearing.

SCOT

Please?

HIMON

Not yet. I'm going to teach you to build your own mother box.

SCOT

Wait...you said we. Who else is...

Then, they come across the light. It leads to...

INT. ARMAGETTO - NIGHT

Several dirty rebels go about their daily lives in the poorly lit underground bunker.

HIMON

Welcome, Scot...to the Armagetto. We call ourselves The Forever People!

Scot sees all of them stop what they're doing to greet the newcomer. They come in all shapes and sizes. One of them is huge, with a fuzzy mane. One dresses like a cowboy (a concept foreign to Scot), and yet another has dark skin (a concept also foreign to Scot). The only woman among them stands in the back, and the last one...

MARK

Greetings. I am Mark Moonrider. These are my allies Big Bear...

The large one with the glorious hair waves.

MARK (CONT'D)

Vykin...

The dark skinned one nods.

SCOT

Yeah, about him...

Mark doesn't seem to notice.

MARK

Serifan.

SERIFAN

Howdy.

SCOT

What?

MARK

And the shy one in the back is Beautiful Dreamer.

The woman standing behind everyone else seems to glow, but not literally.

DREAMER

I still don't care for that name.

MARK

Why not? It fits!

DREAMER

Why must it draw attention to my appearance? Yours doesn't!

MARK

Don't mind her, she's always like that. We are the Forever People, the resistance to Darkseid's tyranny.

SCOT

There's only six of you?

MARK

That's not all...team?

BIG BEAR

Do we have to? We do this every time someone shows up and it's exhausting.

DREAMER

Especially since they never survive that long...

SCOT

What?

HIMON

Now now, you don't quite know who you're talking to...

DREAMER

Scot of New Genesis, son of Izaya the Inheritor...

HIMON

Let's just call him Scot...

DREAMER

And adopted son of Darkseid. See? I know damn well who he is, I just don't care.

BIG BEAR

Well that's not very nice.

SERIFAN

We haven't done it in a while, fellers. Let's show the new guy!

DREAMER

Fine, let's get it over with.

Vykin nods. The five of them join hands in a circle and Vykin's Mother Box (on his belt) glows. There's a lot of power and noise radiating off of them. They all conjoin together to form...

HIMON

Behold, Scot...Infinity Man!

Infinity Man is a figure in glowing battle armor. He floats an inch off the ground.

SCOT

Aren't you worried someone might hear that?

INFINITY

Nonsense. Someone would have found us by now if they could. We are safe here.

INFINITY

*My throat itches.*

INFINITY

**Then scratch it.**

SCOT

Are they...is he...

HIMON

Unfortunately, the problem with having five minds in one is...

INFINITY

*How can I scratch it if Dreamer controls the hands, huh?*

HIMON

They argue constantly.

INFINITY

_Can we stop this now? We showed him already._

INFINITY

*Yeah, let's break it up.*

The five go back to normal in a whirlwind of more power and noise. Scot has to shield his eyes from the raw energy crackling off their bodies. Himon's used to it.

SERIFAN

So there ya have it.

SCOT

Wow that's...really something.

DREAMER

Well he seems unimpressed.

HIMON

Regardless, we're all here now. And recruitment goes well.

BIG BEAR

Anyone you recruit ends up dead or missing.

HIMON

They could still be out there, fighting the good fight.

SCOT

Then why don't we go rescue them?

Everyone looks at him.

DREAMER

Tell him.

HIMON

They...they're in deep enemy territory.

SCOT

Aren't we all?

The Forever People laugh.

SERIFAN

He's right ya know. That's not the real reason.

SCOT

You've given up on them, haven't you?

HIMON

They're most likely not in a good place right now.

SCOT

None of us are.

SERIFAN

Okay, now he's just repeating himself.

SCOT

Listen, everyone.

Scot stands up on a table so they can all see him.

BIG BEAR

You know we can already see...

Vykin ribs him.

BIG BEAR

Sorry.

SCOT

I have been in Granny Goodness's torture pits since I was twelve. Can you imagine? I don't even know how old I am now. But considering how old our kind becomes, I'd imagine I'm much, much older now.

DREAMER

Your point?

SCOT

I never gave up hope. Hope that I could escape one day. Hope that I'd see a better tomorrow. Hope that I...might meet my father, my real father...and tell him how much he's hurt me. Everyone who comes here suffers. Anyone who is lucky enough to leave...I mean, why haven't you left? Because you see the injustice, and you fight against it. You...

DREAMER

(Laughing)

No, kid. The reason we haven't left yet is because we can't.

SCOT

What?

HIMON

Any boom tube activity is monitored by Darkseid's forces.

SERIFAN

Wherever we intend to go, Darkseid can redirect the portal back to his prison camps. It already happened to some of us trying to leave.

SCOT

So, that's it? You're just fighting because...you're stuck here?

HIMON

That's the gist of it.

INT. VAN - MORNING

Scott hears a car go by.

SCOTT

Oh, shit!

EXT. ROAD - MORNING

Scott runs outside and tries to flag down the car.

SCOTT

Hey, wait! Dammit.

The car's too far to hear him.

CUT TO:

Scott is eating a bagel as he sits waiting for the next car to notice him. He sits in the middle of the road so they'll have no choice but to stop. The next car goes around him. He stands up.

SCOTT

Oh, come on! That was just rude.

CUT TO:

Scott standing in the road now. The next car tries to go around him and he runs in the way. The car honks and speeds around him.

SCOTT

Fuck!

CUT TO:

Scott standing in the road when a car finally does stop for him. He goes to the window, and guess who it is...

SCOTT

Sergeant?

STEEL

Hey, uh...

SCOTT

Free. Scott Free.

STEEL

Oh, hey Scott! Funny passing you by, looks like we both just happened to be going the same way.

SCOTT

Yeah, listen. Could you help me with my RV? I already called the service and they said it was too far out.

STEEL

What happened?

SCOTT

Fell asleep at the wheel.

STEEL

Oof. Don't wanna do that.

SCOTT

Yeah, if you could just...

STEEL

Listen, I'm kinda in a hurry. I'll drive you to town and you can figure out the whole RV situation from there. Sound good?

SCOTT

Um...

STEEL

Sound good?

SCOTT

I just need to grab a few things from my trunk.

STEEL

Something you don't wanna have stolen.

SCOTT

Right, exactly.

STEEL

Let me get off the road and you can put whatever you want in the trunk.

SCOTT

Oh, thanks so much.

STEEL

You got one minute.

SCOTT

Okay.

He runs into his van and gets...

INT. VAN - MORNING

His large chest. He opens it, and considers using the Mother Box inside to just teleport to his destination but then he remembers what they said.

SCOTT

(Sigh)

Fuck.

He hears the honk of Steel's car outside.

STEEL (O.S.)

Thirty seconds!

SCOTT

Fuck!

He grabs the chest and runs outside.

INT. CAR - DAY

Scott and Sargent sit quietly next to each other.

SCOTT

You mind if I turn the radio on?

STEEL

Matter of fact, I do.

SCOTT

Okay.

He puts his hand down.

SCOTT (CONT'D)

You know why people say that? Matter of fact?

STEEL

What do you mean?

SCOTT

Well why do people say "as a matter of fact"? Shouldn't that be implicit in the statement, that it's already true? So the whole "as a matter of fact" thing is kinda redundant, is all I'm saying.

Sargent doesn't even blink.

STEEL

If you have to talk the whole time I can just throw you out here.

SCOTT

You wouldn't be so cruel.

STEEL

I've done worse things to better people.

SCOTT

How do you know? The quality of my character is unknown to you.

STEEL

You're a circus performer. I pretty much know everything I gotta know about you.

SCOTT

Nah. If that were true you wouldn't be helping me. You wanna get to know me better, don't you?

STEEL

Shut up.

SCOTT

Heh.

Sargent turns on the radio. It's playing Elvis' _It's Now Or Never_.

ELVIS

It's Now or Never!

Come hold me tight,

Kiss me my darling...

SCOTT

Hey, I love this song! Is this your CD?

STEEL

Who uses CD's anymore?

SCOTT

Sorry, your "playlist".

STEEL

As a matter of fact...

The two of them laugh.

ELVIS-STEEL

When I first saw you,

with your smile so tender...

ELVIS-STEEL-SCOTT

My heart was captured,

my soul surrendered.

I'd spend a lifetime,

waiting for the right time.

Now that you're near

the time is here, at last.

Scott turns the music up.

SCOTT-ELVIS-STEEL

It's now or never,

Come hold me tight.

Kiss me my darling,

be mine tonight.

Tomorrow will be too late,

It's now or never, my love won't wait.

Scott turns the music down.

SCOTT

You know I met Elvis one time...

STEEL

What?

EXT. ROAD - DAY

They pass the sign that reads;

NOW ENTERING METROPOLIS

INT. THE GLORIOUS GODFREY SHOW - NIGHT

A talk show with a handsome blonde host. This guy is G GORDON GODFREY. We'll be calling him either Godfrey or Gordon for now. He sits behind the desk that reads...

THE GLORIOUS GODFREY SHOW

Gordon looks at the camera. The cheering won't stop.

GODFREY

Welcome back everyone!

Cheering and clapping continue.

GODFREY

Alright, settle down...

They're begin chanting his name. This is clearly massaging his ego.

GODFREY

No really, I...Come now, this isn't necessary.

CROWD

Gordon! Gordon! Gordon! Gordon!

GODFREY

Oh, shut it!

They fall silent almost instantly. Godfrey clears his throat.

GODFREY (CONT'D)

Well, thank you. That really wasn't necessary, you're gonna need some of your breath left after you meet our next guest! He came to the studio only a day ago and already has my entire staff in the palm of his hand.

The crowd chuckles.

GODFREY (CONT'D)

You really must understand, I don't normally DO circus clowns, but this guy had an impressive resume. And in our pre-interview...yes this stuff is planned.

Laughter.

GODFREY (CONT'D)

Backstage he told me something very interesting indeed. Without further ado, before his sidekick takes his place...

More laughter.

GODFREY (CONT'D)

The amazing...Mister Miracle!

The curtain pulls back to reveal Scott Free in his original red green and yellow costume, and he pulls his mask on. MISTER MIRACLE waves to the crowd. He's standing in a giant water tank with spikes along the walls.

GODFREY (CONT'D)

Witness, as he does the impossible! I want one person from the audience! I normally don't do this sort of thing but I want the people at home to understand this escape is genuine...yes you! You'll do. Get down here!

They crowd cheers the lucky guy on as he comes over to the tube.

GODFREY (CONT'D)

Go on, give it a look.

The guy doesn't know what to look for, he just stares at the ground.

GODFREY (CONT'D)

Make sure it's locked.

GUEST

Oh, right.

He checks the lock.

GODFREY

Well?

GUEST

It's locked.

The crowd laughs. He looks a little embarrassed.

GODFREY

Anything else you want to check before he begins? A trap door, maybe?

GUEST

...How do I check for that?

GODFREY

If there was a trap door there the floor around it would be hollow. Just give the floor a little tap. It's concrete so there's no way he made a trap door.

The guest taps on the floor. Nothing happens. He seems confused.

GODFREY (CONT'D)

So we've established that the tank is locked, and there's no trap door. Now go sit down. Quickly so you don't miss it.

The guest runs off stage.

GODFREY (CONT'D)

Ready to go, Mister Miracle?

MM gives a thumbs up.

GODFREY (CONT'D)

And...begin!

The timer starts counting down from sixty seconds. He's having trouble getting the chains off his wrists.

GUEST 1

I wonder if he's gonna...

GUEST 2

No way, these are scripted. There's no way they would do this if it wasn't safe. That's why these things have always bored me.

MM gets one of the chains off.

Guest 2 yawns. Guest 1 slaps his hand.

GUEST 1

Dude, pay attention. He's having trouble, I don't think this is supposed to happen.

Another chain comes off. Six more to go. The spikes are closing in.

Forty five seconds left. The water level is up to his knees.

Gordon sits playing a mobile game under his desk.

GUEST 1

Holy shit, he's not gonna make it.

GUEST 3

As if. They always make it.

GUEST 4

Would you all be quiet?

GUEST 5

Shhh.

GUEST 4

I was telling them to be...

GUES 5

Shhh.

GUEST 4

(mumbling)

Fuckers.

Three locks to go. Twenty seconds. He's completely submerged now. The spikes are too close for comfort.

GUEST 1

Should we tell them to stop?

GUEST 2

No, I wanna see how this plays out now.

GUEST 1

Oh, now you wanna see it.

One lock to go. Five seconds.

Everyone is staring. He's...

GUEST 1

HE'S NOT GONNA MAKE IT!

GODFREY

Calm down, he's a...

The spikes close in all the way and puncture MM everywhere, filling the tank with blood.

Everyone is shouting.

GUEST 2

Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!

Guest 5 throws up.

Guest 3 runs out of the room.

GODFREY

This wasn't part of the plan. This wasn't supposed to...

Mister Miracle walks out from behind the curtain, completely soaked, but unharmed. The crowd cheers and applauds while MM bows. Godfrey smiles.

GODFREY (CONT'D)

Got you good, didn't we?

The crowd laughs, like nothing bad had happened.

Mister Miracle goes to sit on the couch by Godfrey's desk.

Godfrey gives him a towel and he lays it on the couch before sitting on it. The crowd is still cheering.

The guy who threw up had to leave. Finally the clapping and hollering stops.

GODFREY

Wow. Wow.

MIRACLE

Wow.

Everyone laughs.

GODFREY

I still don't know how you did that, and it's even more amazing the second time.

MIRACLE

Well, I do my best.

GODFREY

Tell me, what's the trick?

MIRACLE

No trick, I actually just died.

Laughter.

GODFREY

No, really.

MIRACLE

I...a good artist never reveals his secret ingredient.

GODFREY

I see, because then everybody would be doing it.

MIRACLE

Obviously not everybody.

GODFREY

Well that's good, that's good. But now, I think it's time we address the Elephant in the room.

MIRACLE

Yeah, it's your hair. You've done something with your hair.

Laughter.

GODFREY

I'm glad you noticed...

He runs a hand through his luscious locks.

GODFREY

But no, we're here to talk about your new proposal...

INT. TRAILER - NIGHT

Shilo and Oberon sit on the couch in their trailer watching the show.

GODFREY (O.S.)

You're going to be a new superhero!

The crowd cheers, and Oberon sits in disbelief. Shilo raises an eyebrow.

INT. THE GLORIOUS GODFREY SHOW - NIGHT

MM smiles as the whole crowd erupts in applause. He waves at them and Godfrey motions for them to settle down again. They get quiet...a little too fast.

GODFREY

What led to this momentous decision? I mean, you can't just be showering when this happens.

MIRACLE

Well, I've been thinking about it for a long time. I thought "You know, Mexico doesn't have a superhero yet."

Laughter.

GODFREY

Now that's interesting that you touch on that. Here in America, the costumed crowds are a dime a dozen. Why do you think they all come from here? Why not Russia, or Argentina?

MIRACLE

Well both of those countries have superheroes, you've just never heard of them.

Laughter.

GODFREY

Not to the same extent as the states. Come on, I want a real answer from you. Do superheroes reflect strictly American values? Or does the "Justice League's" existence create more problems than they solve?

MIRACLE

...What?

GODFREY

I mean think about it...Most of these aliens only come here to fight Superman, himself an alien. The rest of them, let's take Batman for an example, create the circumstances in which their enemies flourish. What would separate you from the pack? What makes you a force for good, as opposed to a government stooge.

MIRACLE

I, uh...

GODFREY

And I'm getting a note that we're out of time for today. Tune in tomorrow night when we have Jack Ryder...

INT. TRAILER - NIGHT

Oberon turns off the TV.

Shilo is still taking it all in.

OBERON

Well, it looks like he doesn't need me anymore.

SHILO

Yeah, but...superhero?

OBERON

He's certainly got the look for it.

SHILO

Sure, but...why now?

OBERON

...I'm going to bed.

He leaves the trailer. Shilo gets on his phone to check the news. Twitter is blowing up.

INT. TAXI - NIGHT

Scott gets in the limo waiting for him behind Godfrey's studio. There's someone else inside enjoying a cocktail.

SCOTT

Is this my ride, or your ride?

MAN

It's my ride, but I'm giving you a ride.

He looks to the driver.

MAN (CONT'D)

Take him to the hotel.

The limo driver starts moving.

SCOTT

Who are you exactly?

MAN

You can call me...Funky Flashman!

SCOTT

I'm not calling you Funky. Is that your real name?

FUNKY

Is Scott Free your real name?

SCOTT

Point taken.

FUNKY

I've seen your act, and I heard about what your last manager did to you...

SCOTT

Well to be fair...I was pretty hard to work with.

FUNKY

Well, you're definitely worth it. I wanna represent you from now on. Just think about it! Mister Miracle, the superhero! Have you thought about the brand deals?

SCOTT

You mean like...profit?

FUNKY

Of course, shouldn't there be a reward for someone of your talents?

SCOTT

I guess.

FUNKY

You guess? Is that not the entire point of risking your life day in and day out for the safety of others?

SCOTT

For fame, money, and glory?

FUNKY

Yep.

SCOTT

Well, that does certainly sound nice.

FUNKY

Here's my card whenever you want to get started, I know you're tired right now...

SCOTT

Actually there is something you can do for me tonight.

FUNKY

What's that?

SCOTT

I left a van at the side of the road on my way here. Engine broke down.

FUNKY

And you said it was on the main road?

SCOTT

Yeah.

FUNKY

We'll just buy you a new one, kid. That one's probably stolen by now.

SCOTT

Oh, okay.

The two sit there.

SCOTT (CONT'D)

I liked my old one.

FUNKY

You'll like the new one better.

Funky coughs.

SCOTT

Can you turn the music on?

FUNKY

Yeah, yeah. Good idea.

EXT. HOTEL - NIGHT

The paparazzi have surrounded Scott's hotel building. Scott walks in with his costume in a suitcase. He blocks his eyes from the camera flashes.

PAPARAZZI 1

Scott! Hey, Scott!

PAPARAZZI 2

Scott Free!

PAPARAZZI 3

Hey, can we get you to smile?

Several others say something as banal or mundane while Scott pushes through the crowd into the hotel lobby.

INT. ELEVATOR - NIGHT

Scott stands in the elevator next to another guy with a baseball cap. The guy looks at him. Scott pretends he doesn't notice.

SCOTT

Can I help you?

GUY

You're Scott Free? You were just on the Godfrey Show!

SCOTT

You're not the first to notice.

GUY

Can I get a picture with you?

Scott smiles.

SCOTT

I'd love to. Anything for a fan.

The two get close together in the guy's selfie. The guy puts an arm around Scott's shoulders.

GUY

Say...Darkseid Is!

Scott's heart drops.

The guy gets him in a chokehold and drops the phone. He pulls out a syringe and jabs it into Scott's neck. Scott screams and kicks, hitting the emergency stop button and bashing the guy into the wall. He jumps back up to his feet armed with a laser gun. Scott immediately recognizes it and dodges the first shot, which goes through the door. People scream on the other side as a man's leg was shot off.

Scott and the guy start wrestling for control of the gun.

SCOTT

How are you so strong? What did you...what did you...hit me...with?

His vision starts to blur. The guy throws him into the elevator wall, creating a huge dent.

SCOTT

Well. At least I don't have to go easy on...

He gets kicked down. The guy kicks him again and again and again.

Scott grabs his foot and uses the momentum to flip him over onto his back.

Scott bears down on him with super human punches. The man's face starts bleeding. He headbutts Scott, which hurts him somehow.

SCOTT

How did you...

The fight continues like this for another minute or so, but Scott emerges victorious. He's covered in blood, and he presses another button on the elevator. It doesn't move.

INT. HOTEL HALLWAY - NIGHT

Scott opens the doors with his bare hands and crawls out with the suitcase. He stumbles through the hallway on his way to the staircase. He has to get out of there, go anywhere else.

INT. STAIRWELL - NIGHT

Scott has made it to the stairwell and he's already putting his costume on. He's got the gloves and mask on, and now he's getting the pants as he stands still. He loses focus due to the drugs in his system and has to start over.

EXT. HOTEL - NIGHT

Mister Miracle leaves through the emergency exit which sets off the alarms. MM stumbles down the street and launches his aero discs from his boots. The paparazzi chase him down and he flies off. They take pictures of him even faster than usual as he races into the city.

EXT. CITY SKYLINE - NIGHT

MM is flying blind, desperately swerving around buildings and street corners until...

He passes out completely and plummets towards a gutter, where no one sees him.

He dreams...


End file.
